The Scariest Part of the Storm
by Redline57
Summary: Mika was out walking when the typhoon hit. Luckily she was close by Kana's place.


The wind howled as the typhoon raged on. It had just reached land and the wind was picking up practically by the second. The gust had seemed to die down for a second when Saki opened the door. "Maybe we should bolt down…"

*crash*

A grill came flying down the street and crashed into the window of the shop next door. "Too late!" She closed the door as fast as she could. The wind whipped and rain started pelting the door. They heard a scream outside.

"Aieeeee!"

"What was that?" Yume walked to the window and looked out.

"It was the sound of a 9 year old girl as the cold wind blew her skirt up!" Haruka fawned, practically dancing her way to the door.

"How can you know that just by a scream, Haruka-san!?" Kana questioned.

"You still need to ask why?" Hinata asked with a complete lack of expression. Haruka open the door and shouted.

"The storm is getting worse, come inside, quickly my princess!" She looked and saw a girl running right in her direction towards the door, running inside and plummeting Haruka to the ground.

"Get the door!" Yume hollered as Yuuki quickly jumped up and slammed the door and locked it. The inside still managed to get covered in a bit of rain from the ever-growing wind. "Are you alright, miss?" The girl was on the ground, arms wrapped around Haruka, and her head buried in the girl's breasts. Realizing she was out of the rain, the girl looked up, soaking wet, her hair matted to her head, and looked around the room.

"Mika-chan?" Kana walked over to the door. Mika looked up to her friend and blushed, embarrassed that they had heard her scream after getting caught in a monsoon. "Are you alright Mika-chan?"

"Y-yeah. I was…"she paused to look down and see a drooling Haruka looking right up at her.

"Oh how wonderful, going straight for the breasts! You can have all the second helpings you need!" Haruka grabbed the girl's head and shoved her face into her chest, wiggling side to side in glee.

"Haruka-san!"

"Let her go!"

"The police are still out in bad weather!"

"Huh?" Haruka looked up confused, still lying on the ground with Mika lying on top of her, gasping for air.

"Ah, I couldn't breathe! Hey, you! Oh." Mika regained her senses, realizing she was cold and soaking wet, and that she had also drenched the girl she had crashed into. She smiled apologetically at the girl beneath her. "I'm sorry for making you wet."

"Waaaaaa! It's a dream come true!" Haruka squeezed the girl tight against her breasts again before being whacked on the head with a frying pan.

"Ha-ru-ka-san! That is no way to treat our guest, or anyone else for that matter!"

"Boo, I was just having fun, manager." Haruka let the girl go, rubbing her head as everyone watched as the soaking wet girl stand up.

"Are you alright?" Yuuki offered the girl a towel. Saki walked around the girl, surveying the situation, remembering that the girl worked for the competing newspaper company. She ultimately decided to be herself about the situation

"You must be freezing. If you catch a cold, it would affect us and ultimately our productivity." Saki stood with her hands on her hips. "Kana?"

"Hai?"

"Take Mika-chan to your room and get her dried and changed right away."

"Hai!"

"Hinata. Stand guard and make sure Haruka doesn't get in while they are changing."

"Boooooo…"

"Yume. Can you make sure her clothes get dried?"

"Sure."

"Yuuki. Can you make sure Haruka doesn't steal the girl's clothes?"

"Yes."

"We've got to stay sharp. If this weather dies down and we get our delivery, we are still going out tomorrow morning!"

"Awwwww."

"Get to work!" Saki raised the frying pan and the girls scampered off, leaving Kana and Mika in the main room.

"Let's get you changed, Mika-chan!"

"O-kkkay." Mika reached her hand out to the freezing wet girl. Her hand recoiled as she felt Mika's freezing cold hand.

"You're freezing! You need to stop getting lost during storms."

"I did nothing of the sort!" Mika stood up and shivered. Kana smiled apologetically and guided the girl towards her room. The two girls walked up the stairs to Kana's room. She opened the door and grabbed the shaking and freezing Mika's hand, pulling her inside.

"Okay, arms up."

"O-ohh, my servant is finally here to change me?" The girl did her best to try and sound refined, doing a poor job as her voice was shaking from the cold. "I'll not spare you the honor."

"Well I need to towel you off too, so try not to move, cause it's embarrassing."

"How so?" Kana undid the girl's skirt and pulled it down in one swoop.

"Ah! Kana!" The girl's face turned red.

"I'll towel you off. Take off the rest for me?"

"Kana-chan! No, wait I'll do it myself. Aieeee!"

A scream and a crash were heard down the hallway in Yume's room. Hinata ran toward the noise first. "Yume, what was that?" Yuuki sat with a scowl on her face. Mostly because of the flailing Haruka in her arms who was trying desperately to 'save' the girls down the hall. She looked up at Hinata trying to absolve her worry.

"I'm sure it was nothing that the girl's can't handle themselves. Right, _Haruka_?"

"Mika-chan neeeeeds me! Kana-chan, the lecherous girl, is probably ripping all of her clothes off and torturing her! How horrible!"

"It is?" she quirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Horrible because I'm not watching! I'm coooooming girls!" Haruka broke loose and took off down the hallway, being tackled before she reached the room by Yume, Yuuki and Hinata.

"Gotcha!"

"Girls! What the hell is going on?!" Saki stood, angry as could be in her nightie, standing with her hands on her hips, looking at a four pile of her employees. She looked down at Haruka who was on the ground on her stomach. "I am not paying for security just for you, Haruka-san! Now leave the girls alone, is that clear?" Haruka looked up at the manager, standing one foot in front of her.

"You look so cute in that outfit. The matching panties are a real bonus!" Haruka winked at the girl. The next thing Kana and Mika heard was a loud thwack sound from the hallway. Kana poked her head out and saw an angry manager and everyone piled on top of a now bruised Haruka.

"Kana! Go finish and for heaven's sake. Close. Your. Door!" Saki screamed with an evil eminence coming off of her, scaring Kana quickly into her room, slamming the door on her way in.

After Kana's attempt to towel Mika off, the two finally got changed into pajamas and the house had settled down. Well at least the commotion inside the house did. Outside, the storm got worse and the duo opted to stay in their room. The storm was getting pretty bad with the wind picking up. Kana was checking the weather report on the phone Yume lent her. Mika asked about the storm, but Kana only mumbled something about there being a worse storm brewing down the hallway. Before any ideas could coalesce in her mind further, the power went out.

"Ahh!"

"Oh, Mika-chan are you afraid of the dark?"

"Of course not. A simpleton like yourself might have such basic fears as the dark but a lady as myself-" A bright bolt of lightning interrupted the girl and a crack of thunder shook the house. Both girls shrieked and held each other tightly. The storm picked up, the rain pounding on the windows, the wind howling, and the lack of electricity meant it was not going to stay warm tonight.

"G-get in! Under the covers!"

"Hai!" Mika quickly got onto the futon and under the covers. Mika shivered, still very cold after getting caught in the rain from earlier.

"Brrrr. It's so cold."

"Y-yeah. I did read that the best source of heat is body warmth. We are supposed to get naked and hug."

"Ah! Kana, we can't do that! We're not even dating yet!" Mika's face turned red realizing what she had just said.

"Huh?"

"Ah, I mean um. I-if you insist. The g-great Mika-sama will let you sleep closer to her, while fully clothed."

"Alright." Kana moved closer and threw her arm over the girl, and slid her leg over the girl's legs."

"A-ah!."

"What is it?"

"Um. Nothing." Well the trick worked, as Mika's body temperature slowly warmed up over the next several minutes. The two lie there in silence, listening to only the wind from the storm. A bolt of lighting strikes very close and the sound of thunder follows, very closely and very loudly. "Aieeeeee!"

"Kana-chan, fine I admit it. I'm scared alright?"

"Me too Mika-chan!" The girls clutched each other tightly. "Mika-chan? I hear a voice."

"A v-v-v-v-voice?"

"Yeah. Every time you scream I hear a moaning down the hall."

"A ghost?!"

"I don't know, but I see something under the door. Some kind of light moving." Another clap of thunder caused both girls to startle and squeal once again. This time they both looked toward the door and heard a voice. "Kana-chan and Mika-chan… hooooo… I'll save you…"

"It's a phantom! Ahhh!" The girls huddled tighter, nearly sweating from fear. The doorknob turned slowly and both girls watched with eyes wide as saucers. As they slowly

saw the door opened, both girls gasped, prepared to scream one more time when they saw a dull flash from the door crack and a loud *bang*

"Ow!"

"Haruka! Get back to your quarters before I cut your pay into next year!"

"Yes Saki-sama." The girls saw their door close, followed by footsteps down the hallway.

"The hell was that, Kana-chan?"

"Oh, it was only Haruka."

"Huh?"

"When I think back over my time living here, I guess the storm isn't the scariest thing we have to worry about."

"Hah?"

"L-lets just go to sleep."

"Hai."

"K-kana chan?"

"Yeah?"

"There aren't any g-g-ghosts in here are there?"

"I don't think so, Yume says Haruka has pictures of little ghouls in her room thought."

"A-ah! H-hold me Kana-chan?"

"Okay." Kana slid her arms around the nearly frantic Mika. The feeling of her shaking slowly died down after a few minutes, as did the rumblings of thunder. Kana was close to falling asleep, but Mika's mind was only keeping her awake. _Is this how friends are suppose to be?_ Mika's cheeks turned a light rosy color as her heartbeat sped up. Her body was becoming increasingly aware of their positions and the very thin layer of clothing separating the two girls. _It's normal isn't it?_ Mika's heart was thumping in her chest as the rain continued to die down. Kana slid her head back and spoke in the volume of a whisper.

"Mika?" Her heart rate sped up even faster.

"Yeah?"

"I can feel your heart beating." Her face flushed red as she realized that even in the dark and in the rain she couldn't hide her true self from the girl she secretly thought of as her best friend.

"Um. It's the storm." Mika clearly lied, Kana could tell that much from the tone in her voice. Not completely certain on how the brunette felt or what she was thinking, Mika tried to be comforting, replying in a comforting whisper.

"I'll be here for you no matter what. Thanks for being a good friend to me. I'll be a great friend to you too." Kana opened her eyes and tilted her head back to see Mika with a blank expression on her face, eyes wide open.

"I-I love you Kana." The girl giggled.

"You're being honest? I love you too Mika-chan." Kana leaned forward and kissed the girl on the forehead, and then snuggled into her. "Let's sleep." The two snuggled together as Kana tried to fall asleep to keep warm in case the power didn't come back on. Mika on the other hand was staring at the ceiling with a giant blush on her face, oblivious to any remnants of the storm. All they had to worry about now was being woken up by a phantom with a hangover.


End file.
